Cambio de Clases
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: OneShot, DHr, M. Hastiada volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo de su izquierda. Vio destellos grises, verdes y dorados. Miró su reloj. Aún quedaban 19 minutos para que empezara su clase de Historia de la Magia. Tiempo suficiente para estar con Draco.
1. Cambio de Clases

Mi segundo oneshot, Draco-Hermione, por supuesto… Rated M por cuestiones obvias… y además es un poco jarcor (N/A: hardcore)… no hay amor, solo sensaciones… estás avisado…

Dedicado a los que se sientan identificados con Draco y Hermione en este fic… ;)

--

**Cambios de clase.**

Salían de clase de Transformaciones. Ron y Harry iban quejándose porque Hermione, como siempre, les reprochaba que no se concentraban lo suficiente para hacer bien lo que la profesora les mandaba. Ella ya estaba harta de escuchar sus lloros de inmaduros. "Ya tienen 17 años, por Merlín", pensaba. Hastiada volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo de su izquierda. Vio destellos grises, verdes y dorados. Miró su reloj. Aún quedaban 19 minutos para que empezara su clase de Historia de la Magia. Tiempo suficiente.

- Voy al baño- le anunció a sus amigos.

- Claro, Mione, te esperamos –respondió efusivamente Ron, en un intento de aplacar futuros regaños de la castaña.

- No –espetó bruscamente ella. Dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado y suavizando la voz, añadió:- Quiero decir, que no hace falta, id yendo a clase, os alcanzo en seguida.

Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta, ya había perdido treinta preciosos segundos, treinta segundos de no pensar, de sentir, de gemir, de olvidar... treinta segundos de placer infernal. Porque el placer que sentía nunca sería legitimado por el Altísimo. Estaba segura de que era el Bajísimo el que permitía la existencia de aquella tortura, de aquel juego sucio, de aquella clandestinidad tan transgresora… Y ella, sin pensarlo mucho, había decidido ser la mayor adoratriz de Satanás que jamás hubiera existido.

Ya estaba llegando al baño. Porque sí: iba al baño. No les había mentido a sus amigos, únicamente había obviado cierta información que no debía ser conocida por nadie más que por ellos dos.

Un chico giraba el manillar de la puerta a la que se acercaba.

- Malfoy –llamó. El rubio se dio la vuelta y le replicó mientras entraba por el umbral:

- Sólo voy al baño, Granger.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

- Lo sé –contestó con una voz entre inocente y sensual, que hizo que el chico se quedara quieto mientras empezaba a sentir una agradable sensación.

Hermione entró tras él en el baño y el chico cerró la puerta. Sus bocas se encontraron al tiempo que sus manos se cernían en torno a la espalda del otro. Sus labios jugueteaban seductoramente, besando, succionando, apartándose del otro, en una lucha por la hegemonía. El muchacho de ojos grises rompió el beso y le indicó a la dueña de los ojos miel que se hallaban frente a él:

- Entremos ahí.

Y entraron en el minúsculo cubículo en que se encontraba el inodoro. Draco acorraló a Hermione contra la pared, lo que excitó sobremanera a la joven. Producto del deseo irrefrenable que comenzaba a sentir, besó furiosamente al rubio. Un beso en que su lengua entraba temerariamente en la boca del chico y le daba guerra sin tregua a su compañera, para salir de improviso, como una guerrillera que se retira para volver con redoblados impulsos. Este proceder volvía loco a Draco, quien comenzaba a gemir entre besos. Agarró las nalgas de la afrodita junto a él y presionó su pelvis contra la suya. Sentir la dureza de su compañero contra su sexo y sentirse vencida fueron una misma cosa para Hermione. Sabía que la causante de aquello era ella, y eso la volvía loca de placer, dejaba a la guerrillera a merced del contrincante. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas en un rítmico vaivén, frotándose contra su compañera. Comenzó a dar mordidas en su cuello, y los jadeos de ella le hicieron aventurarse a la oreja de la adolescente cuyo cuerpo pedía más. La lengua de Draco recorrió majestuosamente el lóbulo, para después introducirse salvajemente en el oído. Hermione no aguantaba tanto placer, quería un contacto más íntimo, así que levantó una pierna y con ella rodeó la cadera del hombre que tanto la hacía gozar.

Oyó una voz justo al otro lado de la puerta. Era la de Harry. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí, si ella les había _ordenado_ que siguieran hacia delante? Pero lejos de sentirse molesta, la sensación de poder ser descubierta gimiendo junto a su mayor enemigo le producía un tipo de excitación que nunca había sentido…

- Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Y ella, con la voz más cuerda que le salió, le contestó:

-Sí, muy bien, no te preocupes, ya termino, id a clase…

Sacó su varita mágica y echó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Una milésima de segundo después ya volvía a gemir fuertemente, segura de que no la oirían. Draco, ajeno a todo, se había bajado los pantalones y sus bóxer, y había subido la falda y arrancado las bragas de Hermione. Ella rodeó con ambas piernas a su amante, quien introdujo su miembro en ella sin muchos miramientos. La cogió de los glúteos y la hizo subir y bajar de una forma bestial. La sentía cabalgar encima suya, con esa mirada libidinosa, con sus pequeños pechos subiendo y bajando frente a él, con esa boca entreabierta, esperando a la suya… De nuevo la besó con furia, insaciablemente, mientras seguía penetrándola de una forma brusca.

- Draco, no aguanto más… más fuerte…- suplicó. Y era cierto, no aguantaría mucho más. El peligro de lo prohibido la excitaba, las brutales envestidas de él la excitaban, el hecho de estar en un cuarto de baño la excitaba, el sentir la dura piedra de la pared clavándose en su espalda cada vez que subía y bajaba la excitaba. A la vez que la rapidez y fuerza de los movimientos aumentaron, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo no respondería, que no había vuelta atrás, que si alguien entraba en ese mismo instante ni siquiera podría parar, porque estaba poseída. Poseída por el diablo.

En un momento su cuerpo pareció explotar en mil pedazos, su mente se vació de todo pensamiento y sólo su garganta fue capaz de proferir un último grito de placer:

-¡Draco!

Pero él no paró, el siguió aumentando el ritmo, hasta que también explotó dentro de su amante. Y eso desencadenó otra explosión de ella, que se sentía desfallecer. Draco la depositó en el suelo y ella resbaló hasta sentarse.

-No sabes cuánto me excitas Granger… y cada vez me apeteces más…

Ella le miró mientras se levantaba, aún respirando entrecortadamente, y se colocaba la falda, la túnica y todo lo que estaba descolocado. Salió de allí antes que el chico y se dirigió al aula de Historia de la Magia. La clase ya había comenzado, así que entró precipitadamente y se sentó junto a sus amigos. El profesor Binns, como siempre, no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué hacías? –le preguntó Ron en un susurro

- Mis cosas- respondió secamente.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son tus cosas? –'Oh, sí… va a pagar cara esta insolencia'.

- Cosas de mujeres. Una mujer tiene sus necesidades, Ron.

Y Ron, con los ojos como platos, balbuceó:

-Yo… tú… bueno… tú… ¿te mas… tur... bas?

- ¡Ron! –exclamó ella, fingidamente ofendida, mientras reprimía una sonrisa al ver que un chico rubio entraba en la clase- ¡Me refería a la menstruación!

Ya está! Espero que les haya gustado… y espero que se merezca un review… ¿no? Venga anda, que no os cuesta nada dejarme una bonita critica y hacerme feliz… muy feliz… la niña más feliz del mundo, sólo con unas palabritas sinceras…

No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar Amor Interrumpido, aunque os puedo adelantar que el siguiente capítulo tendrá una canción intercalada, o sea, que será un songchap. Y la canción será "Siento", de Zénit, unas veces desde el punto de vista de Hermione y otras desde el de Draco… es que entra perfectamente con el capi, ya veréis… jejeje

Lena Malfoy, Draconisa.

Miembro Oficial de la Orden Draconiana.

Publicidad: Si os gustan los Draco-Hermione, visitad mi comunidad llamada "Puros Dramione", una recolección de los mejores que he leído. Si conocéis uno que sea bueno y no esté incluido, podéis mandarme un mensaje privado para que lo incluya. Besos!


	2. Secuela de Cambio de Clases

He publicado una especie de secuela de este fic, titulado "La sección de literatura muggle", para aquellos que os gustó éste y queríais una continuación. Podeís buscarlo en mi perfil. Espero que os guste!

Besos a todos y gracias por los reviews!

LenaMalfoy.-.Draconisa

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana. 


End file.
